Next
Next is a reality dating series. Premise The show deals with a single person going on blind dates with possibly 5 other single people who were secluded on a RV, referred to as the "Next Bus". The added twist was that the date could end at any time by shouting "Next". Each show featured 2 segments. Each segment deals with a single man or woman, and 5 other single men or women. The single man or woman begins the episode describing themselves to the audience. They would usually explain a hobby of theirs that they enjoy, and what they like, and dislike in a person. Often chiding that they would "Next", a person if they had this attribute. Immediately following, 5 single people of the opposite sex (in homosexual episodes, the same sex), would describe themselves to the audience. From this point on, the 5 single people are secluded into the back of a RV, and the single person is at a location where the date will be held, which later on will probably be relocated. Unaware of what the single person looks like, and vice versa. In a pre selected fashion, the 5 single people are put into an order to go on a date with the single person. The person who is first prepares to exits themselves out of the RV to meet the single person. Right before they exit, the screen pauses, and intimate/personal facts are subtitled about the person, and the person introduces themselves to the single person. The date begins at this exact moment and a timer is shown at the bottom of the screen which captures the length of the date. The date usually varies, but most of the time, it consists of a challenge, or an activity that the single person asks the person who was on the RV to participate in. However, it isn't uncommon for a date to feature the two contestants conversing, or eating lunch or dinner. At any time the single person feels that the person isn't a match, whether it be due to looks, a problem that happens during the date or learning more about the person as the date goes along, they will exclaim "Next", and the date is immediately over, and the person is sent right back to the RV, never to see the single person again. They will usually either say a positive, or negative thing about the person, to give the remaining contestants on the RV an idea of what the person is. It isn't uncommon for the person to shout next, within seconds of first meeting the person. Also if the person shouts next and the contestant was riding in a vehicle with the single person that followed the RV around, usually to transport them to the date location, the vehicle will immediately pull over. The person who was on the RV, will receive $1, for every minute the date lasted. If the person was "nexted" before one minute, they received 1 dollar. The same process continues with the next person in line. Frankly, a date doesn't always end with the person being "nexted". A date can end if the single person feels they have gathered enough information, possibly due to attraction and time spent on the date, and would tell the person, "You have been on a date with me for (X amount of minutes), you can either take the (X amount of money), and run, or go on a second date." The screen would then pause on the RV contestant, and a review of their date will be played. Along with that, flashbacks of positive and negative traits from the date, and comments from contestants on the RV explaining the single person will be played. At this point, the contestant can either take the money, or go onto a second date. If the contestant decides to take the money, he or she will go back to the RV, just as if they were "nexted", and tell the contestants about what happened. The single person will then be left alone. If the contestant decides to go on a second date, the single person and the person on the RV walk away together, and the remaining contestants on the RV would say in unison a derogatory term to both persons. This contestant could either be the first or the last to meet the person. If the contestant was not the last, the remaining contestant(s) never come into contact with the single person, or go on a date. This is usually how a segment ends, but the segment can also end if the person "nexted" all 5 contestants. The segment ends either when the contestant finds someone he or she is interested in, or if all the contestants were "nexted". International Versions Here is a list of countries where Next is also shown: Spain France Lithuania Chile Canada Bulgaria Links Official Website (via Internet Archive) Next or Not site (via Internet Archive) Category:Adult Category:Romance Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Reality Category:MTV shows Category:2005 premieres Category:2008 endings